Mini-Scouts
by AngelicMoonDJ
Summary: Poor Tuxedo Mask gets stuck with chibi-sized Sailor Moon, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury and the four generals! What's our fav. masked man to do? Please read and review! ^_^
1. Evil Mist

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I also don't own Digimon for the short time it's mentioned.  
Author's Note: I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I decided to write it down and post it online. The summary should explain the plot, so I'm not going to write much anything in this author's note except for a few things. The Scouts are still fighting the generals, Jedite never got put into Eternal Sleep and Nephlite, Zoycite, and Malachite never died, the Inners consist of Mercury, Venus, Moon, Mars, and Jupiter, Tuxedo Mask knows who he is, the Scouts don't know who he is, they're still looking for the Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal, all the generals are fighting as a group, Zoycite is a male, he and Malachite aren't together as a couple, Luna and Artemis are both here, Molly and Nephlite never got together, no one has any Rainbow Crystals, there was never any black crystal thingy, and that should be it! Please review this story and please read and review my other stories! PLEASE? =^-^= Meow? Also, I have two mailing lists that I've started. One for my Sailor Moon stories and one for my Digimon ones. Basically, whenever I update or write a new story, I'll send you an e-mail. All of it depends on what list you join. Just send me an e-mail or say in your review that you want to join my mailig list, tell me which one, and give me your e-mail address. That's all!  
  
  
Mini Scouts-Chapter One-Evil Mist  
  
"Mercury! How can we defeat this thing! AHH!" Sailor Moon cried out as she dodged a blast from the monster that she and the rest of the Scouts were fighting. Tuxedo Mask had shown up a few minutes earlier and had helped them fight of the monster, but this thing wasn't getting any weaker. "I'm not sure yet! I haven't had time to scan this thing!" Mercury said as she dodged one of the monster's many heads.  
  
The monster that they were fighting this time was, in one word, hideous. This thing made everything that the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask had fought seem pretty. It had multiple heads and one huge body. The thing was the most disgusting shade of green that anyone had ever seen. It's tail had spikes coming out of it and the spikes actually moved like a scorpion's tail! They were probably just as poisonous.  
  
"This monster will be your doom!" Zoycite said while laughing. "You'll never escape this monster! Go, Scorp!" Jedite said.  
  
The monster walked over to the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask and sprayed them all except for Tuxedo Mask, who dodged out of the way just in time. The Scouts fell to the ground, unconscious. The generals laughed, but suddenly stopped.   
  
Scorp had sprayed a blast of his special mist and it was headed straight at them! "Scorp, NOOO!" Zoycite screamed as he and the other generals got sprayed by the green mist. When the mist cleard, all four generals were lying on the ground.   
  
Now the only one remaining, Tuxedo Mask had one heck of a battle on his hands. He through roses at the monster, hoping to find its weak spot, but having no such luck so far.   
  
This went on for a few minutes until finally, Tuxedo Mask's rose struck in the right place. The monster cried in pain and agony as it turned into dust. "As Sailor Moon would say, moon dusted!" Tuxedo Mask muttered as he went over to the meatball-headed blonde.   
  
As he was about to shake her lightly to wake her up, a bright light surrounded her, the other Scouts, and the generals. Tuxedo Mask had to cover his eyes, for the light was so bright, that he would've blinded himself if he had looked at the light any longer.  
  
After the light finally died(A/N Poor light!), and after Tuxedo Mask uncovered his eyes, a great wailing was heard. "I'M HUNGRY! WAHHHHH!" a chibi version of Sailor Moon cried out. "Oh no!" Tuxedo Mask said as he covered his eyes again. He didn't believe that this was happening!  
  
To Be Continued...  
Sorry that this chapter is so short! I wanted to make sure that everyone liked it. I'll get the next chapter uploaded as soon as I get five reviews. So, please review! 


	2. Headaches

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Author's Note: Thanks for all of the great reviews! And please review some more! ^_~ If you want more info on my mailing lists, look at the Author's Note for the first chapter! Onto the story!  
  
  
Mini Scouts-Chapter Two-Headaches  
  
"Shhhh, it's okay, we'll get you something to eat," Tuxedo ask said as he rubbed the back of the chibi Sailor Moon in his arms. Her cries turned to sniffles as she buried her face in Tuxedo Mask's jacket. "You pwomise?" she said in her chibi voice(A/N Too cute! ^_^). "Yeah, I promise. We just need to get everybody out of here, okay? Then we'll get you some chocolate," Tuxedo Mask said in a gentle voice as he continued to rub chibi Sailor Moon's back.  
  
"Tuxie and Moonie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes LOVE, then comes MAWWIAGE, then comes a BABY in a baby cawwiage! Hehehehehe!" chibi Sailor Mars, Venus, and Jupiter sang as the held back their laughter until the end of their cute song. Chibi Sailor Moon blushed and buried her face deeper into Tuxedo Mask's jacket as Tuxedo Mask just blushed lightly and ducked his head.  
  
"That's not nice," a chibi-sized Mercury walked up behind them and said. Mars, Venus, and Jupiter were startled by her sudden appearance and jumped.   
  
The four generals woke up. Like the Scouts, they were chibi-sized. "I WANNA GO HOME!" Malachite screeched. "OW! MY EARS!" Nephlite shouted, covering his ears.   
  
"QUIET!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. Everyone, Scout and general alike, was queit, looking at the masked hero. "Okay, first things first, we need to get out of here. Scouts, you're going tonhave to de-transform. Okay?" Tuxedo Mask looked at the Scouts. They nodded except for Sailor Moon.   
  
"How do I de-transfowm?" she asked in a quiet voice. "You have to will yourself to go back to who you were," Tuxedo Mask explained gently. No matter how frustrated he was, he wouldn't, couldn't, yell at the cute little blonde. "Okay," Sailor Moon said uncertainly.   
  
"I'll go first!" Jupiter called out. She squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her hands into fists and de-transformed. "Lita?!" Tuxedo Mask cried out in surprise. "Yup!" she said while smiling.  
  
"My turn!" Venus exclaimed. She squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her fists, just like Lita had, and de-transformed. "What?! Mina?!" Tuxedo Mask cried out again. "Yeah! Who'd ya expect?" Mina said cutely. (A/N Did I just write that?!)  
  
"I guess I'll go next," Mercury said in that quiet and shy voice of hers. She calmly shut her eyes and de-transformed. "I don't believe it! Amy?!" Tuxedo Mask said frustratedly.   
  
"I can do this!" Mars said. She squeezed her hands and tightened her fists just like Venus and Jupiter, and de-transformed. "RAYE?!" Tuxedo Mask was THIS close to passing out.  
  
"I guess it's my tuwn," Sailor Moon said. She was nervous about this. Tuxedo Mask looked at her, thinking that the only way that he could get more surprised was if Sailor Moon was Serena. "Metaball Head?! I don't believe it!" Tuxedo Mask, now Darien, almost shouted. In his surprise to find out that the one person that he hadn't thought was going to appear next, did, he had de-transformed himself.  
  
"Did I do something wong?" Serena asked, her cute little blue eyes filling up with tears. "No! You didn't do anything wrong," Darien said as he tried to console the little girl. "But you called me Meatball Head," Serena said, one single tear falling from her face.   
  
"I called you that 'cause your hair buns look like meatballs. They're really adorable, that's all I meant by it," Darien said as he pulled the little girl into his arms again and rubbed her back. She was really a sensitive thing!  
  
"Okay, you guys. We need to get back to my place, but we also need to get you some more clothes. We're going to Fashion Icon(A/N I made up Fashion Icon. If there is actually one in existence, please don't sue! I don't own you!). Now come on! And if anyone asks, You're my cousins, okay?" Darien asked the group. They all nodded their chibi heads. Darien srood up, Serena still in his arms and in her school uniform. The rest of the Scouts were in their school uniforms and the generals were in their uniforms.  
  
'I hope that I can make it through this shopping trip!' Darien thought to himself.  
  
To Be Continued...  
I have to stop here! I still need to finish another chapter of another story of mine, and it's after 1:00am! Five reviews and the next chapter will be out as soon as possible. So please review! 


	3. Shopping Disasters

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Author's Note: Thanks for all of the great reviews! If you want to know more about my mailing lists, e-mail me @ AngelicMoonDJ@juno.com or look at the Author's Note in the first chapter. Also, I'm going to use American currancy as Darien's money in this fic. I have NO idea how to use Japanese money or even what it's called! Now, onto the next chapter!  
  
Mini Scouts-Chapter Three-Shopping Disasters  
  
"We're just going to buy some simple clothes, no fancy stuff," Darien told the chibi Scouts and generals. "Okay!" they all replied. "Are we gonna get a lot of stuff?" Mina asked Darien. "Not that much stuff, just what we need," Darien explained.   
  
They had a very effective system for keeping them in a group. Holding onto Darien's left hand was Jedite, Nephlite was holding onto Jedite's left hand, Zoycite was holding onto Nephlite's left hand, and Malachite was holding onto Zoycite's left hand. Holding onto Darien's right hand was Serena, Raye was holding onto Serena's right hand, Amy was holding onto Raye's right hand, Mina was holding onto Amy's right hand, and Lita was holding onto Mina's right hand.  
  
When they got to the store, it was 4:00pm. "We'll go through everything together, okay?" Darien asked his chibi group. "Yup!" they replied with smiles. 'I think that this is going a little TOO easily,' Darien thought to himself. He was on alert at every moment, just in case any of the recently turned chibis decided to do something that they weren't supposed to.  
  
After two hours, Darien had FINALLY gotten enough clothes to last the kids a week. In addition to that, he was so tired that he could sleep for a week. The saleslady had asked so many questions, that Darien felt as if his ears were swollen or would break off or something.  
  
The girls had all gotten he same type of things, basically, except for the color changes. All of the girls had gotten a spaghetti-strap dress, a long-sleeved dress, three pairs of socks of their chosen color, four pairs of white socks, two t-shirts, two long-sleeved shirts, a tank top, a pair of shorts, a plaid skirt with different shades of their chosen color, a skirt, a pair of semi-baggy pants, overalls, tennis shoes, sandals, boots, a one-piece swimsuit, a jacket, and a stuffed animal of their choice. For Amy, it was a blue cat, for Mina, it was a orange bird, for Serena, it was a pink bunny, for Raye, it was a red panda, and for Lita, it was a green horse. Amy's chosen color was blue, Mina's orange, Serena's pink, Raye's red, and Lita's green.  
  
The boys had all gotten the same thing, just like the girls. Zoycite's color was blue, Malachite's orange, Jedite's red, and Nephlite's green. They all had gotten four t-shirts, four pairs of pants, three long-sleeved shirts, three pairs of shorts, seven pairs of white socks, a jacket, swimming trunks, sneakers, sandals, and a stuffed animal of their choice. For Zoycite, it was a blue seal, for Malachite, it was a orange lion, for Jedite, it was a red bear, and for Nephlite, it was a green lizard.  
  
Darien had each of the kids carry one bag, leaving him with all of the rest. They walked home slowly, the bags making the journey difficult. But at last, they were at Darien's apartment.   
  
'What am I gonna tell the Scouts parents? I wish that there was someone to help me!' Darien thought miserably to himself.   
  
To Be Continued...  
Sorry that this chapter was so short! I couldn't think of anything else to write! I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Five more reviews and you'll get the next chapter. 


	4. Food Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! Like I said in the last chapter, I'll try to make this longer. I'll also try to finish this before 11:00pm! I get into a lot of trouble waiting 'til the last minute. If you want any info on my mailing list, e-mail me @ AngelicMoonDJ@juno.com. Now, onto the next chapter! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Mini Scouts-Chapter Four-Food Troubles  
  
"Okay, what do all of you want to eat?" Darien asked, notebook in hand. "wegbewuobgosrrhrw!" everyone said, their words all jumbled up. "HOLD ON ONE MINUTE!" Darien shouted. The kids all quieted down. "Okay, one at a time! Serena, you go first," Darien said to the petite blonde.   
  
"Umm, chocowate miwk, chocowate pancakies, umm, and dats all!" she finished with a smile. Darien wrote all of this down hurriedly. "Now Raye," Darien said.  
  
"Strawbewwy pancakes and strawbewwy miwk, please," Raye said politely(A/N Totally different from how she really is. ::gets banged on the head from Raye-obsessed best friend:: X_X) "Okay. Amy?" Darien looked at the chibi blue-haired genious.  
  
"Bwubewwy paniecakes and reguwaw miwk," Amy said in a small, shy voice.  
"Right. You turn, Lita," Darien informed the pony tail wearing toddler.  
  
"Apple Jacks(A/N I don't own it.) and apple dooce," Lita informed the dark-haired baby-sitter. "Alrighty. Mina, what do you want?" Darien asked the blonde.  
  
"Oranwge dooce, toasties wif peachy delly, and bacieon," Mina replied. Darien wrote all of this down hurriedly, knowing that everyone would start to get impatient if he took to long. "What do you want to eat, Zoy?" Darien said.  
  
Darien had made nicknames for the generals so that it was easier for people to believe that they were his cousins. Zoycite was Zoy, Malachite was Mal, Jedite was Jed, and Nephlite was Neph. (A/N Just thought that I'd explain that!)  
  
"I'd like that Oreo ceweal stuff(A/NI don't own it and I don't know the name of it.) and appie dooce," Zoy said. "Okay. Mal?" Darien looked at the white-haired kid.  
  
"Fried eggs and oranwge dooce," Mal informed Darien. "That's simple. All breakfast foods so far. Jed, what do you want to eat?" Darien flipped the page of his notebook.  
  
"Basketti and a coke," Jed said. "I guess I'll have spaghetti too. Neph?" Darien said.  
  
"A green salad wif wanch dwessing and a icy tea," Neph replied. "Okay. All of you, sit here in the living room with your toys and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Darien put an emphasis on the last three words. The kids nodded, scared of what might happen if they provoked this young man.  
  
Darien, satisfied that they wouldn't brake anything, headed toward the kitchen to meet the evil food of doom.  
  
Two hours later, Darien had all of the food set out on his dining room table. He had braved the evil frying pans, spatulas, noodles, sauce, milk, milk mixes, cereal boxes, cereal bowls, spoons, and forks. The evil stove too. Now he was ready to call in the kids...  
  
To Be Continued...  
Darien has conquered the evil kitchen, but how will he handle nine kids and their appetites? Five more reviews and you'll find out! And sorry that I didn't post this real soon. I was WAY too busy to do anything. 


	5. Table Manners

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Author's Note: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I never thought that this story would get so many! I hope that all of you like this next chapter of 'Mini Scouts'. Please review!  
  
Mini Scouts-Chapter Five-Table Manners  
  
"Serena! Raye! Lita! Mina! Amy! Zoy! Mal! Jed! Neph! Dinner's ready!" Darien called out. 'Please let me get through this alive!' Darien prayed to whoever would listen.   
  
He heard some thumps and stuf and when everyone walked in, they actually looked normal. Darien got worried about that.   
  
Serena and Mina were hiding behind everyone else, which REALLY worried Darien. "Okay, you two, what are you hiding?" Darien asked them, worrying in his mind. The two walked from behind everyone, carrying what Darien recognized to be their cats, Luna and Artemis. "We founded these kitty-cats and we likeded them and pickyed them up," Mina explained for her and Serena, who was to scared to talk.   
  
"We know that you're Tuxedo Mask, Darien. We are the Scouts guardians, Luna and Artemis. When we find the Moon Princess, we are her royal advisors," Luna informed Darien, who was surprised by the two talking cats.   
  
"I'm not even going to ask about the talking thing. I've had a tiring day, and a surprising one at that. I need some help with excuses for the Scouts parents," Darien replied. "We'll call them up and say that they're all staying at Lita's. She an orphan, so no need to worry about her parents catching them," Luna said.   
  
Darien was kind of surprised to find that Lita was an orphan. Someone like him. Maybe after all of this was over, he and Lita could talk about it.  
  
"Do you know the Scouts' phone numbers?" Darien asked the felines. "I know Mina's, but not the other ones," Artemis replied. "And I know Serena's, Raye's, and Amy's," Luna added. "Great. Who's going to call them up? I don't think that their parents would be happy if a guy told them that their girls were staying at Lita's. They'd know that it was a lie right from the start," Darien said.  
  
"I'll call them. I just hope that I can pretend to be the Scouts' voices," Luna said in a worried voice. "I'll get the phone. You just worry about getting the kids to eat properly," Artemis said.  
  
'Great. If those cats are worried, then I'm doomed!' Darien thought to himself. While Luna and Artemis went into the living room to make they phone calls, Darien arranged the kids around the table.  
  
'Okay, how am I going to do this? Luckliy I have this big table for studying,' Darien thought in his mind. "Okay. All of you stand right here, got it?" Darien said while looking at the kids. They all nodded their heads. "Good. Umm, Serena, you sit here. Raye, you take that chair, Jed..." Darien arranged them in a good seating order over the next few minutes. In the end, it was arranged like this:  
Serena Darien  
Raye Jedite  
Mina Malachite  
Lita Nephlite  
Amy Zoycite  
  
While everyone else sat down at the table, Darien started bringing out the food. After the mess of plates, food, bowls, spoons, and forks, everyone was eating quietly. Darien was VERY relieved about this.  
  
After a half hour, Luna and Artemis walked in, looking exhausted. "Too many questions," Luna said tiredly. "How about some spaghetti?" Darien asked, knowing that the two cats must be hungry. "Yes, please," Artemis answered.  
  
Darien went back into the kitchen. When he came back a few minutes later, to plates full of spaghetti. Luna and Artemis were practically drooling when they saw the food.  
  
To Be Continued...  
Next, Darien has to enter the evil land of bedtime stories, embarrassing questions, and pajamas. And so what if this wasn't my longest chapter? It was pretty long. One of my longest. Five more reviews and you get another GOOD, LONG chapter. I'm tired, so please don't get mad at me for my kinda grouchy mood. Had trouble falling asleep. 


	6. Bedtime Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Author's Note: Thank you kind people for reviewing! I hope that you like this chapter. I hope to finish it by 12:00am. It's about 10:00pm right now. Usually it doesn't take that long to write a chapter, or at least it doesn't usually take ME that long, but hopefully this one will be really long. I hope so. Well, onto the land of bedtime things!  
  
Mini Scouts-Chapter Six-Bedtime Nightmares  
  
After everyone finished eating, Darien cleaned the table as everyone else sat around, stuffed to the max.  
  
"Okay, what's next?" Darien asked Luna and Artemis, confident that he could handle anything now(A/N Poor guy. He has no idea what I have in store for him.) "They should go to bed now, seing as they are about four years old," Luna said.  
  
Darien's smile dropped from his face and was replaced with a look of horror. 'I never thought about bedtime! This is going to be a nightmare! Why me?!' Darien thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, I just need to give them their pajamas and send them into the bathroom one by one, right?" Darien looked at the two felines.  
  
'Poor guy. He doesn't even know what he's getting into now. Maybe we should help him,' Luna thought to herself.  
  
While Luna was thinking this, Artemis was thinking about something kind of alike. 'He's gonna die! Hahahaha!' Artemis thought, looking at the ground so that he wouldn't laugh.  
  
"You have to get them into their pajamas. Surely they cannot do that by themselves. They're only about four years old! We'll help you as best as we can, but we're only cats!" Luna said to the worried looking man.  
  
"But, but, some of them are GIRLS!" Darien said the word as if it was the most horrid thing in the world.   
  
That did it for Artemis. "HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed, rolling on the floor. Both Darien and Luna glared at him. "What? Hehehe, he's gonna die! HAHAHAHA!" Artemis started laughing again.  
  
"Mistor?" Serena asked Darien. "Yes, Serena?" Darien looked down on the cute lil' meatball head. "I gotta go potty," Serena said in a quiet, but urgent voice.  
  
Luna and Artemis, who had finally stopped laughing, looked at Darien, waiting to see how he would handle this question.  
  
"Okay. ::gulp:: Lets go," he replied, taking the little girl by the hand and leading her into the bathroom.  
  
Five minutes later, a very happy Serena walked back into the dining room with a distressed looking Darien following her.  
  
"Remind me to kill Beryl after this is over," Darien said to the two guardian cats. They both nodded, feeling sympathy for the dark-haired young man.  
  
"Okay. Who wants to change into their pajamas first?" Darien asked the group, another mistake of his. "Why do we need to change into our pjs?" Jedite asked, narrowing his eyes at Darien. "'Cause it's bedtime," Darien explained, yet another mistake.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA GO TA BED!" Mina screamed. "NOOOOO!" Lita yelled as she started running around the room. That made the other kids start doing that too.  
  
"QUIET!" Darien yelled. All of the kids turned to look at him, knowing that they had gone too far. "It is bedtime and all of you are going to act like angels, got it?" Darien said, coming to the end of his rope, so to speak.   
  
The kids were dead silent, not wanting to aggravate this man any longer. They nodded their cute lil' heads in agreement with the dark-haired man. "Good. Now, who wants to go first?" Darien asked again. Amy raised her hand, the bravest of the whole group(A/N We will miss you, Amy. May you rest in peace.).  
  
"Luna will help you. Luna will be taking care of the girls while Artemis and I help the boys," Darien explained to the group.  
  
"Come on, Amy," Luna said gently as she took the young girl's sleeve and led her to the bathroom. Darien quickly remembered something and went to get the pajamas, leaving Artemis to handle the kids.  
  
"Okay. All of you are going to sit on the couches and chairs, 'kay?" Artemis asked demandingly, yet gently. The kids nodded their heads and scrambled onto the funiture.  
  
"Why's that guy always so mad?" Malachite asked Artemis. "He's just fruster-, I mean, tense. I don't think that he's ever taken care of ten kids before," Artemis explained.  
  
"Then we sould hep him!" Serena said. "You'we wight. He's taken care of us fo a whowe day!" Mina said. "And he makes good food," Nephlite said, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that! Things'll go a lot easier now. Darien is going to need as much help as he can get!" Artemis said.  
  
To Be Continued...  
And was Artemis ever right! Next time, story-telling time! Five more reviews and you get the next chapter! 


	7. Storytime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Author's Note: Wow! I didn't think that I'd get five reviews in one day! Thanks! I hope that you like this chapter. I decided to take a break from one story for a couple of minutes so that I could work on this one! Plus, I need to find a book for the other one. My shelf is packed! So that'll make my task a hard one. Onto the next chapter of Mini Scouts! Don't forget to review!  
  
Mini Scouts-Chapter Seven-Storytime  
  
"Luna, Artemis? I just thought of something. Where is everyone going to sleep?" Darien whispered his question to the two cats. "Maybe we could fit some of them in your bed? Of course, you'd probably have to sleep on the couch. But that wouldn't be a problem, would it?" Luna said to the man.   
  
"Maybe you could get a couple of inflatable mattresses?" Artemis offered another solution to the problem. "I think that I like the sound of your suggestion better than the couch, Artemis," Darien said to the lighter of the two cats.  
  
"We can watch the kids while you go out and buy some," Luna said. "Yeah! No problem! They're two tired to make any trouble anyway(A/N Are you sure that you know what you're getting into, kitty?)," Artemis said.  
  
So Darien got his keys and headed out to the nearest convenience store to get two of those inflatable mattresses that blow up in about a minute.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Luna asked her furry friend. "Maybe a story? Or the TV?" Artemis suggested. "I think that I like the sound of the TV better," Luna informed the white cat.  
  
"Hey, kids! We're going to watch some TV with you, okay?" Artemis said as Luna turned on the TV and looked through the TV guide. "Okay!" Mina exclaimed. The others nodded their heads.  
  
"Aha!" Luna shouted. Everyone looked at her curiously. "I found a program to watch! Would you kids like to watch Sesame Street(A/N I don't own it.)?" Luna asked the kids.   
  
"Yeah! Emwo is soo coot!" Serena said. "I like Oscar(A/N I can't believe that I actually still remember some of their names!)!" Zoycite shouted.  
  
Luna turned on the TV and the kids watched the shows while Luna and Artemis made sure no fights happened.  
  
A half hour later, Darien showed up to find two exhausted cats and a group of half-asleep children.   
  
"I'll go set up the mattresses. Can you watch them for a few more minutes?" Darien asked the cats. They nodded their heads sleepily.   
  
Darien went into his bedroom and started blowing up the mattresses, putting one on the right side of his bed and one on the left(A/N I have NO idea what Darien's bedroom looks like, so cope with me!).  
  
He went back into the living room and got some blackets out of the linen closet. Heading back into his bedroom, he remembered the kids stuffed animals.   
  
"Luna, Artemis? Could ya hand out the stuffed animals while I get the beds set up?" Darien begged the cats. They nodded their heads then went searching through the shopping bags that had been left in the living room.  
  
Darien laid out some blankets on the mattresses, making sure that there was enough to keep the kids warm and enough of them so that the kids wouldn't start hogging them.  
  
As soon as he put some outlets plugs into the walls outlets, not wanting the kids to get hurt.  
  
After he changed into some gray sweatpants, a baggy, white t-shirt, and some socks, he headed back into the living room to get the kids.  
  
"Come on, guys. We need to go to bed now," Darien told them softly. They sleepily nodded their heads and followed him into the bedroom, two sleepy cats following them.  
  
"I bought some extra toothbrushes for them, and some more toothpaste," Darien said to the cats. "I'm guessing that you want us to watch the rest of the group as you take them in one by one?" Luna asked. Darien nodded his head.  
  
"Amy, Zoy, come on," Darien told the two kids, leading them by the hand into the bathroom. "Awe we going to wath our teeth?" Amy asked. "Yes. Wouldn't want your teeth to rot, now would we?" Darien joked, causing both kids to smile.  
  
Darien took all the kids to get washed up for the night, making sure that they all washed their teeth and faces and taking care of any who needed to 'go to the potty'.  
  
"Girls on this side, boys on the other," Darien pointed out directions as he talked. The girls went onto the left side of the room and the boys to the right.  
  
Darien got the girls into bed, making sure that they were comfortable before going to the boys side.  
  
After everyone was snuggled in, Darien got into his own bed. Luna was sleeping at the end of the girls mattress, or the side if you think correctly, seeing as they were lying head to toe from side to side. Artemis was doing the same at the boys mattress.  
  
"Dawien?" Serena asked in a small voice. "Yeah?" Darien looked over at the petite girl. "Can you tell us a stowy?" Serena asked innocently. "Sure," Darien said while smiling.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom. It was not like a normal kingdom though, because it was on the Moon. Therefore it was called the Moon Kingdom and it's princess the Moon Princess. Everything was beautiful, everyone who lived there or visited there was happy. The Moon Princess grew up with her royal guardians, the princesses of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. They were the best of friends. On Earth, there lived a prince. He also had four protectors who were his best friends. They were known as the generals. Everything was wonderful in the Universe, everyone was happy in that time known as the Silver Millennium. All of the planets were at peace with each other. One day, the prince of Earth and the princess of the Moon met and fell in love. His generals and her guardians met too, and they fell in love. The princess and prince were to be married, but something went wrong. An evil Queen who wanted the prince for herself attacked the Moon Kingdom. The prince helped protect his princess, getting injured in the process. The Queen of the Moon locked the evil Queen in a world that no one went to. The prince healed and he and his princess were married after all. Everything was good again and they had a daughter. And they lived ahppily ever after..." Darien trailed off as he saw everyone else asleep.  
  
"Good night," Darien whispered as he pulled his covers up and drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
To Be Continued...  
Wow. I think that was one of the best chapters that I wrote. Please tell me what you think! And I know that fairytale wasn't new or anything. I just thought that a remake on the Silver Millennium story, but good job or not?  
Please tell me what you think! Five more reviews for the next chapter! Sayonara! 


	8. Beryl Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Author's Note: I'm tired. That's all I think that I have to say. I want to go to sleep and wake up sometime around my birthday. The funny thing is, I usually work better when tired. Please review. ::yawn::  
  
Mini Scouts-Chapter Eight-Beryl Nightmares  
  
Darien woke up to find Serena tugging at his sleeve. "Dawien, I had a bad dweam," Serena whimpered. Darien took the crying girl into his arms to console her. "Don't worry, it was just a dream. Wanna tell me about it? That might help," Darien told the child.  
  
"Wewl, thewe was dis weiwd lady wit wed haiw and a puwple dwess on. She had dis weiwd stick thing with a crwstal bawl on top. And Nephy, Jedy, Maly, and Zoyie were dere too, but they wewe tawwer. See was yewwing at dem to doin hewr. But dey didn wanna. So see sprawyed dis weird misty duff at dem and dey fewel down. Den dese weiwd peopol took dem away! Den it was latewr and dey wewre awakey. See towld dem to go and deswoy de 'Dilver Miwwennium'. So dey transpowted to a pwetty pwace and killed a whowle bunch of peopol. Den dey transpowted to ANODER pwace and killed everywon dere. Dey did dat a whowle bunch of times. Den dey transpowted to dat evil lady's pwace and towld her dat dey had susseeded. See laughed and den de dweam was ovewr," Serena explained. (A/N This could really mess up a person's english. =P)  
  
[The Translation]  
"Well, there was this weird lady with red hair and a purple dress on. She had this weird stick thing with a crystal nall on top. And Nephlite, Jedite, Malachite, and Zoycite were there too, but they were taller. She was yelling at them to join her. But they didn't want to. So she sprayed this weird mist stuff at them and they fell down. Then these weird people took them away! Then it was later and they were awake. She told them to go and destroy the 'Silver Millennium'. So they transported to a pretty place and killed a whole bunch of people. The they transported to ANOTHER place and hilled everyone there. They did that a whole bunch of times. The they transported to that evil lady's place and told her that they had succeeded. She laughed and then the dream was over," Serena explained.  
  
"That sounds like a pretty scary dream. Lets go and get you something to drink, okay? Maybe you'll feel better after you have some milk," Darien said(A/N Please don't talk about food! I'm too full... P::groan::).  
  
The two walked around the sleeping kids and walked into the kitchen. Darien placed Serena up onto the counter while he got the milk carton and two glasses. After he filled the glasses halfway, he handed one to Serena and kept the other one for himself.  
  
After they had finished drinking up the milk, the walked back into the bedroom. "Can stay wit you, Dawien?" Serena asked while looking up at the dark-haired man with her big blue eyes. "Sure. That way we can make sure that you don't have anymore bad dreams," Darien whispered back.  
  
They climbed back into bed and Serena snuggled up to Darien. Darien put one of his arms around her and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
To Be Continued...  
I know that was REALLY short, but I needed to get that part out of the way. Since it was so short, I'm only asking for three reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!!! And thank you Sharon for your help with this chapter! 


	9. Eggs

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Author's Note: Wow! I didn't know that I'd get that many chapters for such a short chapter! You people are so sweet! Please review some more!  
  
Mini Scouts-Chapter Nine-Eggs  
  
"Chocowate, mmmm," Serena mumbled in her sleep. She snuggled deeper into Darien's embrace, not wanting to wake just yet. She was haveing a wonderful dream that envolved so much chocolate that she could eat it until she died of happiness.  
  
"BRIIIIIIIIIIING!" Darien's alarm clock shrieked(A/N I didn't know alarm clocks could shriek. ::gets weird looks:: What?!).  
  
Serena and Darien sat up quickly, looking for whatever had made the noise so that they could pound it into oblivion(A/N Where is oblivion? ::gets more weird looks:: STOP THAT!).  
  
Darien finally found the alarm clock and turned it off, ready to go back to sleep.  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!" Malachite screeched, waking everyone up. Mina grinned evilly, Amy looked up sleepily, Zoycite's stomach made weird noises, Raye burst into tears(A/N WHAT?!), Jedite comforted her, Lita nodded her head in agreement, Nephlite did the same, Luna and Artemis jumped up, Serena just stared at everyone, and Darien groaned(A/N Whew! ::wupes eyebrow:: Why do they call it a eyebrow? ::gets even MORE weird looks:: YOU PEOPLE WHO KEEP LOOKING AT ME WEIRD ARE CRUEL! ::bursts into tears::).  
  
"Calm down, calm down!" a cranky Darien said to the equally cranky kids and cats. Darien got out of bed, headed over to his closet, grabbed some clothes, and headed to the bathroom.   
  
Serena just rolled back over and went back to sleep. The others saw this and decided that it would be a good thing to do for the moment.  
  
When Darien walked back into his room, everyone was fast asleep. Sighing, he woke up one of the two kids that he expected not to wail and scream. Shaking Amy lightly, he watched with hope in his eyes as she slowly woke up.   
  
"WAHHHHHH!" Amy screamed and wailed at the top of her lungs. Everyone re-woke up at that sound. Amy's crying started Serena's crying, which started Raye, which started Lita, which started Mina, which started all of the generals.  
  
Darien held his head in his hands, tears coming to his eyes. 'What did I do to deserve this? Why me? WHY?!' Darien thought to himself in self-pity(A/N Aww, poor Darien. I'm really toturing him. ::evil grin::).  
  
"I'M STILL HUNGRY!" Malachite screamed. "Okay, okay. Everyone's getting eggs for breakfast and I won't take any complaints," Darien sai once things had calmed down a little.   
  
"But I gotta go to the POTTY!" Zoycite said urgently. "Okay. Who else has to go to the bathroom?" Darien said with a sigh. Everyone raised their hands.  
  
Darien looked over at Luna and Artemis. "Can you guys help this time? I need to make breakfast," Darien begged. "All you need to worry about are those eggs. We'll take care of the kids," Luna said, relieving Darien's fears(A/N Dumb cat. I wanna torture him some more!). "Thanks!" Darien said as he ran out of the room at top speed.  
  
"Okay, lets get to work. I'll take the girls, you take the guys. I'll take one, then you, and so forth," Luna instructed Artemis. He nodded in agreement and went over to the boys.  
  
While all of this and more was happening, Darien was smiling as he got eggs out of the fridge. He suddenly snapped his head out of the freezer and looked panicked. "What kind of eggs do they want?!"  
  
Luna jumped up in surprise at seeing Darien rush into the bedroom. "What's wrong?" Luna asked worriedly at the look on the dark-haired man's face. "It's nothing big, really! I just neded to know what kind of eggs everyone wants," Darien said, but not succeeding in calming the feline's nerves.  
  
"THAT'S ALL YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!" Luna practically screamed. Darien jumped back, not really nkowing what this cat was capable of.  
  
"What's going on?!" Artemis cried out as he and Malachite came running fromthe bathroom.   
  
"This man dares to be concerned about eggs. What is wrong with him?!" Luna shouted, coming very close to slipping over to the edge of insanity.  
  
"Wuna? I need to go badwy," Serena said, jumping up and down in that cute toddler like way.  
  
"Yes, come on," Luna said as she and a impatient Serena made their way to the bathroom.  
  
"Women!" Darien and Artemis said while rolling their eyes.  
  
To Be Continued...  
I can't write anymore. I need to get to sleep. ::YAWN:: Since this chapter was short like the last one, three reviews and I'll get you the next chapter. Good night. ::YAWN:: 


	10. Mercury Computer

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Author's Note: Sorry that this has taken so long to get out! I've been out of it lately. REALLY tired. And my dad's making me go to sleep early so my pride and ego have started playing a never ending game of hide-n-seek. WAHH! Please review. My pride and ego needs 'em.  
  
Mini Scouts-Chapter Ten-  
  
"Okay, here's your breakfast. I don't want any complaints unless there are egg shells in your eggs or bugs or hairs. Or if you're going to puke. Now eat," Darien said, exhausted. He had just made eggs for nine kids, two cats, and himself. That would tire anyone out!  
  
A half hour, and thankfully no complaints, later, Darien, Artemis, and Luna dressed the kids in their new little outfits.  
  
"Hey, Luna? When are the kids parents expecting them back?" Darien asked the black feline suddenly. "Monday," Luna answered meekly. "MONDAY?! We have to figure out how to get these guys back to normal by MONDAY?!" Darien screamed. Everyone else in the room, kids and cats alike, backed away from the touchy guy immediatly.  
  
"Okay, calm, just have to stay calm. Mal, do you remember ANYTHING about what made you small?" Darien asked the head general. "What do you mean? I've always been this little!" Malachite said, looking up at Darien with big eyes.  
  
"I've got it!" Luna exclaimed. Darien and Artemis looked at her expectantly. "Amy, sweetie, can you trnasform?" Luna softly asked the blue-haired genious. "I don't know how to," Amy replied sadly. "You know that pen that you were asking me about earlier?" Luna questioned Amy. Amy nodded. "Well, hold that up in the air and yell, 'Mercury Power', okay?" Luna asked.   
  
Amy nodded and pulled out her pen from her pocket. "MERCURY POWER!" Amy yelled. Blue bubbles and light surrounded her, turning her new clothes into her old Scout uniform. After she struck her pose, she looked shocked. "Did I just do that?" Mercury asked meekly.  
  
"Yes, you did. Now I need you to call on your Mercury computer," Luna instructed the little girl. Mercury nodded and squeezed her eyes shut and wished with all her heart that the Mercury computer would appear. It glittered as it was taken out from Mercury's subspace pocket adn appeared in her hand.  
  
"Let me have now, okay?" Luna asked. Mercury nodded yet again. Luna took the computer from her hand, opened it up, and then started typing on it. She scanned the Scouts and generals, then she scanned Darien.   
  
"I think I've figured out what's wrong with the Scouts and generals," L;una said those beautiful words.  
  
To Be Continued...  
I'm sorry that this chapter is unbelievably short, but I'm wiped out. My brain is fried. I need to take a little bit of a break from fan fiction writing. Even though I'll post another chapter by next Sunday, if I get three reviews, I'm going to take a couple days off. I need it. I can't think of anything to write. If I do, I'll let you know by writing it down and posting it. I'm definitely not going to be doing anymore so-many-chapters-my-heads-going-to-explode fics for awhile. In the mean time, please check out my new fic, 'The Game Is Over'. Good night. ::falls down:: 


	11. Back In The Swing Of Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Author's Note: I am soo sorry that I haven't posted in, like, a month! I jst couldn't think of anything to write and if I started writing it would've made the story suck. If you could, please check out the address in my homepage url or in my bio. I could really use the points. I figured out what made the Scouts and generals mini, so this chapter will probably be the last one. I'm sorry that it is, but I need to concentrate on some of my other fics so I need to end this. Thank you all for reviewing so much! It makes me feel so great that everyone has liked this fic. Please review, it'd help me get my self-esteem up for writing the next chapter of the Miss Sailor Universe pageant. Thank you all and ::huggles::!  
  
  
Mini Scouts-Chapter Eleven-Back In The Swing Of Things  
  
"What is it?" Darien asked, now not so sure that he wanted things to go back to the way they were. He and Serena would start fighting again, and usually it was his fault. It's just she looked so cute when she was angry!  
  
"Everyone has this thing in them that lets them grow and age. It's called 'Agecontromite'. Apparently, when that monster blasted you all, it made that part of you inactive. All we need to do is give you a special antidote called 'Controagemite', and you will all be back to normal. Lucky for you, I have a large supply," Luna said.  
  
"Okay, so where is it? And should they be transformed?" Darien asked, betraying his true feelings.  
  
"I have it right here in my sub-space pocket. We just need to have you kids drink it and you'll be back to normal. They don't need to be transformed though," Luna replied, fliping in the air. When she got back to the ground, nine little bottles were surrounding her, all filled to the top with this black stuff.  
  
"Is it gwoing to twaste gwood?" Serena asked Darien and Luna.  
  
"I bet it'll taste great, right, Luna?" Darien answered, pulling mini-Serena into his lap.  
  
"It'll taste just like chocolate. Since everyone likes chocolate, the person who made this made it taste that way," Luna said.  
  
"Who's going to go first?" Artemis questioned.  
  
"I think the Scouts should go first, just in case the generals try to get back to their nasty tricks," Darien replied.  
  
"Good idea. Here, Amy, drink this," Luna said as she opened one ofthe bottles and took it to the blue-haired girl.  
  
Amy took the bottle and drank it all, glowing blue. All of the sudden, she was her old self again, except that the clothes that she was wearing had turned into her size.  
  
"So who's next?" Amy asked weakly, going over to Darien's couch to flop down on it.  
  
"YOU REMEMBER?!" Darien shouted, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Yes! Don't worry, though. You're secrets are safe with me," Amy said, smiling at Darien.  
  
"Okay, Mina. Come here and drink this totally delicious stuff!" Artemis said, coaxing the girl down.  
  
"Okay," Mina said, a little worried about the drink. She drank it faster then Amy, it was gone in about ten seconds, and then she was surrounded in an orange light. Next second, the old Mina stood there, smile on her face.  
  
"That stuff was good! Can I have some more?" Mina asked.  
  
"NO!" Luna, Artemis, and Darien shouted.  
  
"Geez, some people can't take a joke," the blonde muttered under her breath.  
  
"Raye! Come on over here," Darien said.  
  
Raye came over to where the college student was sitting and took the bottle from Luna. She drank it, not sure if it was safe, then changed.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Raye screamed, holding Darien by his shirt collar.  
  
"LEAVE HWIM AWONE, YOU BIG MEANIE!" Serena yelled as she kicked Raye's shin.  
  
"OW! Okay, you're off the hook for now, but I want answers, SOON!" Raye said, holding her shin and hopping over to a chair.  
  
"Lita, you're next!" Artemis called out. The brown-haired girl came running over to him.  
  
"Here ya go," Darien said, still a little stunned at how the little meatball head had kicked her best friend. And all for him too!  
  
Lita pratically inhaled the drink, turning back to her old self as she looked for more. "What happened?" she asked, dazed.  
  
"Come over here, Lita. Luna and Artemis will explain," Amy said. Lita complied and walked over and sat on the other couch.  
  
"Maybe we should save Serena for last," Darien said, hoping that the cats would agree with him.   
  
"Yeah, she could start screaming and stuff," Luna replied, remembering her charge's screams. She winced unconsciously.  
  
"Zoy, Mal, Jed, Neph! Come over here and drink this stuff!" Darien called to the four generals.  
  
The four came running over to him, each grabbing a bottle and inhaling it faster then Lita. They all shimmered, then they were once again their old, tall selves.  
  
"I demand to know why I was so young!" Malachite said, demanding. The other generals nodded in agreement.  
  
"If you don't go and sit over there right now, I'll tie you four to chairs!" Darien threatened, totally serious. He hated what was coming up next.  
  
The generals complied, remembering how angry this young man could get.  
  
"Are wou owkay?" Serena asked Darien, looking up at him with those big blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I just dont want this to end," Darien whispered back.  
  
Serena kissed him on the cheek. "I pwomise that I'wl stiwl bwe hewre," Serena said, giving Darien a hug.  
  
Darien hugged her back, tears coming to his eyes. He hoped that she would remember and would forgive him for all those times he had made fun of her.  
  
Serena got off of Darien's lap and grabbed the last bottle. She drank it slowly, savoring the taste and unknowingly causing Darien more pain. These were the last moments that he'd be with a mini Serena who thought the world of him.  
  
Serena glowed silver and pink, growing. She looked around in a daze, trying to remember how she had gotten there.  
  
"SERENA!" Luna cried out joyfully, throwing herself into the blonde girl's arms.  
  
Serena hugged Luna back, finally remembering. And she also remembered her promise.  
  
"So how does it feel to be older again?" Darien asked teasingly, his heart not really into it.  
  
"Great!" Serena said, dropping Luna and pulling Darien in for a kiss.  
  
The End!  
Epilogue: Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina got married to Darien, Jedite, Zoycite, Nephlite, and Malachite after they all defeated Queen Beryl and the rest of the Negaverse. They found out who everyone was in the Silver Millenium, and everything was peaceful as Crystal Tokyo came about, until one day.  
  
"We called you all here to tell you something," Neo-Queen Serenity told her King and her friends' Kings.  
  
"We're all pregnant!" they five Neo-Queens announced together. The five Kings looked at each other and promptly fainted.  
  
Was that a good ending? I think it was. I hope ya all like it! Please review! 


End file.
